


good boy, hyung.

by wanggayparkgay



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Filth, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Choi Youngjae, ass eating, no caps, teeny tiny teensy bit maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanggayparkgay/pseuds/wanggayparkgay
Summary: youngjae!topjaebeom!bottom





	good boy, hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> *douses self with holy water*  
it ain't even good but i wrote this at 5 am pls this is my first sm*t try and i hate myself i blame it on this edit
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-cJi11l2ww
> 
> i was literally just looking for cute youngjae edits 😶

"hyung, do you like it?"

jaebeom heard youngjae say from in between his legs and he knew youngjae was being a little shit because from the way jaebeom was moaning, there was no way he _didn't_ like it. youngjae was eating his ass like it was his last meal and jaebeom wasn't complaining, no sir, but he sure was surprised.

this thing with youngjae was new but he never would have guessed that youngjae would be into this stuff. he didn't even think youngjae would like to top but when earlier, youngjae had asked "hyung, why don't you let me do something for you this time?" with his cute puppy face, jaebeom just couldn't refuse his boyfriend. 

so he asked what youngjae wanted to do and youngjae without any shame replied "i want to fuck you, hyung".

saying jaebeom's face caught on fire, would be an understatement. he was a spluttering mess, he hadn't really tried it before, because nobody had asked him of that. so when youngjae did, it made jaebeom feel excited, nervous but also excited and he agreed with an embarrassed _okay._  
  
and that is why jaebeom was where he was now, getting his ass licked and fucked by youngjae's tongue and jaebeom had to wonder, why he never tried this before. because it felt so amazing. he was moaning, whimpering, gasping, groaning and everything in between.  
youngjae was drooling on his enterance and slurping it up, he added one of his fingers into the mess, it made jaebeom lose himself even more, which he didn't think was possible.

"f-fuck youngjae, i'm- AH- OH MY GOD YOUNGJAE I'M GONNA-" just as jaebeom was about to come, youngjae stopped his ministrations and came up to face him.  
jaebeom whined at the loss of his tongue and fingers but youngjae shushed him with a kiss.

"not yet hyung, you can wait, right? you can be a good boy and wait for me, right?"  
those words stirred something in jaebeom he wanted to come so badly, his peak was _this_ close and his muscles were waiting for that heavenly relief but he wanted to be good for youngjae with an intense _never been felt before_ need. so he nodded his consent and tilted his head back when youngjae started nibbling on his neck, sucking hickeys all over his neck and collarbones.  
  
"you look so hot, jaebeom hyung". youngjae whispered into his ear while stroking his dick. jaebeom was rock hard and youngjae's hand and his breathy whispers were just making it _harder_ for jaebeom to hold on for long.  
youngjae was having too much fun with this, he knew jaebeom had great potential but he could've never been ready for the sight that im jaebeom was, all sprawled out for him like that, on his bed. 

  
youngjae knew jaebeom had feelings for him since long ago and youngjae was the same but he doesn't know why they waited so long to start the relationship maybe it was because they both thought it would change their friendship dynamic but when their friends knocked some sense into their skulls they realized they were being cautious for no reason because they both trusted each other and no matter what, they would stay together forever.

  
youngjae was now sucking purple bruises onto jaebeoms chest, jaebeom had his hands in youngjae's hair with a tight grip and he kept making tiny noises from his mouth and youngjae decided that it was time and that he wanted to hear his hyung being _loud _ and just lose it. so he sucked on jaebeoms right nipple, youngjae knew he was really sensitive there due to prior experimenting of theirs, he grabbed the lube and started opening him up with his fingers gently, because he didn't want to hurt jaebeom, **at all**.

  
jaebeom felt a little weird once youngjae was three fingers deep but then he hit that one spot and jaebeom saw stars. his body was buzzing with light. he arched his back and groaned loudly, youngjae knew he had found his prostate. so he hit it again. he kept stretching his hole while kissing jaebeom's thighs to distract him from any uncomfortable feeling but also because jaebeom had glorious thighs and he wanted to leave his mark on them. 

jaebeom was trying so hard not to come that his eyes started filling with tears, he felt so good but he needed his release. he was scratching youngjaes back and begging him to let him come. which was also a first for jaebeom. "youngjae, plea- uh, please youngjae" he didn't care that he sounded whiny he just _needed._

  
youngjae grinned. "please what, hyung?" youngjae said while kissing jaebeom's lips. jaebeom was so lost in the messy kiss that he forgot what he was pleading for but then youngjae reminded him once again, by hitting that damn spot, that ignited his body. 

"CHOI YOUNGJAE, PLEASE PUT YOUR DICK IN ME ALREADY". jaebeom was amazed at his own coherency but youngjae accepted his demand with only a cheeky "okay, bossy hyung" and an amused grin.

truth be told youngjae was losing it too, he'd seen his fair share of guys and girls during their moments of ecstasy but he had never seen someone as beautiful as jaebeom. so pliant, so needy, all for youngjae.

  
"you've been such a good boy, jaebeom-ah, let's make you come". and with that he started entering jaebeom. he went in as slowly as he could because he didn't want this to be painful for jaebeom in any way. jaebeom felt every inch of his dick and it was like a revelation for him. they both groaned once he bottomed out.

  
youngjae had his elbows beside jaebeoms head and they both were looking into each others' eyes. youngjae felt his breath catch in his throat and he placed one of his hands on jaebeom's cheek and gave him the softest, most passionate kiss.

they had a moment and then jaebeom told youngjae to move. and so youngjae did. he started slowly just back and forth movements but then jaebeom wrapped his legs around his waist, his feet crossed at the small of youngjae's back, pushing him closer and youngjae started picking up his pace.

  
jaebeom was making those ah ah noises but youngjae really wanted to hear his hyung scream his name. so youngjae started pounding jaebeom into the mattress with his hard thrusts. he grinded his dick on jaebeom's prostate and said "say my name jaebeom hyung" in a strained voice.

jaebeom was already a screaming mess before youngaje even finished his sentence "youngjae! youngjae!! holy- youngjae- i think AH- i think i'm coming"  
"come for me, baby"  
jaebeom held onto youngjae's shoulders and arched while shooting his load on both of their chests. it only took youngjae a few thrusts to come too and then he dropped besides jaebeom with a heavy thud.

  
youngjae thought he might have gone a little too far but when he glanced at jaebeom he was pleasantly surprised to find a dopey grin on his face.

"that was the best orgasm i've ever had" jaebeom said while looking at youngjae like he hung the moon, it must have been the post sex hormones. youngjae felt embarrassed by jaebeom's emotions, it was ridiculous because he didn't blush while fucking jaebeom senseless but feelings were different he reasoned. he just chuckled in response to jaebeom's confession and told him they could do it again.  
"really?" jaebeom asked with widened eyes and a little insecurity that confused youngjae but his next sentence cleared it up.  
"was i uh...any good?" youngjae sat up at that in awe, because how can someone be so _stupid, blind and ultimately **cute**_

  
"good? GOOD? HYUNG DO YOU-" youngjae took a calming breath, he didn't want to scare jaebeom since he was out of his mind right now.  
"i think i really fucked your brains out, because if you can't see what you do to me then-" he whistled "you need help". jaebeom was looking at him with huge eyes before his face morphed into a devilish smirk and youngjae knew what was coming before he even heard it.

"why don't _you_ help me then?"

  
and thus began round two.

**Author's Note:**

> also wrote this in an hour and i would have posted my jinson one but i think my laptop is dead, pls pray for it. 😔


End file.
